


关于某个机车的故事

by Dariy



Category: Kanae (Nijisanji) - Fandom, Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji) - Fandom, Kuzuha (Nijisanji) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Summary: 人妻叶哥x不良葛葉同居恋人设定机车play
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 25





	关于某个机车的故事

今天是难得的好晴天。  
冬日的阳光总是让人感觉很舒服。  
出去采购回来，买了葛葉最喜欢的咖喱和草莓牛奶，出门前那家伙还没醒，现在应该还是窝在床上吧。  
叶撩了撩颊边的刘海，拎起购物袋，哼着歌往家走去。  
等会要怎么喊葛葉起床呢？  
今天天气真的很好——  
“轰嗡——轰嗡——”机车的轰鸣声在路上由远而近地想起，一瞬间噪音充斥耳中，又瞬间随着车影消失。  
嘶——  
所以他才不喜欢这种东西啊。  
虽然的确很帅，但是真的很吵啊，而且这速度也太快了。  
幸好葛葉听自己话，老老实实地把机车放在车库里。  
要不然这机车开出门又扰民又危险。  
嗯……如果葛葉想骑车的话还是可以偶尔玩玩的。  
毕竟还是个不良嘛。  
嗯？  
院子门怎么是开着的？  
灰蓝色的眸子眯起，视线转向院子草坪上一溜明显的车轮痕迹。  
顺着车轮痕迹，来到了自家车库门口。  
车库的门开着，葛葉那辆黑红相间的机车的确是好好地待着车库，但是车轮子后面一串蜿蜒而来的痕迹只要不是傻子都能看出来发生了什么。  
哦豁。  
吸血鬼偷吃了呢。  
身后传来声响，他回头，只见一人趴在草坪上，正在拼命恢复机车留下的痕迹。  
想来应该是停了车然后从后门进了屋出来的，也刚刚好和自己进门的时候错过了。  
不过——  
这身装扮怎么回事，两人同居这么久，怎么都没见过这一身？  
“葛葉？”  
对方浑身一僵，抬起头，向他展开一个笑容:“叶，你回来啦。”  
吸血鬼的一头白毛被撩起，露出白皙光洁的额头，一双红眸满是慌张无措。  
“那个……我只是……”  
叶打断他的话，放下手中的购物袋，站在他的机车旁边，脸上笑容温柔:“继续啊。”  
葛葉讪讪地从地上爬起来，低着头站在叶面前:“那个……我知道错了……”  
“葛葉没有错哦。”叶的脸上挂着一成不变的笑容，却让人发怵，“也只是出去飚了一趟车而已嘛。”  
“我……”  
“不过飙车回来要把车库门给关好哦。”  
“哦……好……”  
吸血鬼老老实实地将车库门关了起来，挪着步子来到自己恋人面前。  
“之前是进屋藏头盔了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“头盔也买了个新的？”  
“是……”  
“这身衣服又怎么回事，我都没见过。”  
皮衣破洞裤，他可不记得两人里有谁买过这套衣服。  
“说他们说我怎么穿着运动服就出来了，然后……就买了……”吸血鬼紧张地抓着头发，“是不是有些奇怪……”  
“没有，很好看，以前没有发现原来葛葉这么适合这种衣服啊。”  
大失误啊。  
得到认可的吸血鬼有些害羞地拨弄着自己额边的散发：“是吗……”  
叶倚在车库墙边，微笑着开口。  
“但是啊，葛葉瞒着我出去飙车，真的让我很不高兴呢。”  
“对不起……”  
“所以啊，不给一点惩罚是不行的吧。”  
“诶？”  
“葛葉很喜欢机车不是吗？”  
“嗯……机车很帅啊不是吗……”  
“那葛葉今天就在机车上自慰给我看吧。”

黑红相间的机车车身花纹靓丽，线条流畅。  
白发红眸的吸血鬼皮肤白皙，平常被刘海遮住的额头露在外面，越显干净利落，耳垂的十字架微微颤动，深色的毛衣被撩起大半，柔软的肚皮随着呼吸起伏，紧身的牛仔裤早已经被脱下，赤裸的双腿大敞，背坐在机车的坐垫上。  
葛葉的大半个身体都靠在机车车头上，并不舒服，而此时他已经无暇去顾及这些了。  
吸血鬼的左手扶着机车的后视镜，身下粉红色的阴茎挺立，前端冒出粘腻透明的液体，而吸血鬼的右手手指伸进自己的后穴，一点点地增加着，开拓着。  
喘息，呻吟。  
身体不满地叫嚣着欲望。  
后穴也已经不耐地冒出了淫水，随着手指的抽插发出噗呲噗呲的水声。  
手指是不够的。  
更何况只是自己的手指。  
微微睁开眼，看向仍旧倚在墙边的叶。  
对方还是站在那里，双眼微眯，浅棕色的长发垂在肩膀一侧，模样柔和。  
虽然这种自慰惩罚已经不是第一次了，但是没有哪一次比这次还要让人难耐，身下是自己喜欢的机车，面前是自己最爱的人……  
“叶……啊哈……叶……”  
“葛葉好色哦，还一直在叫我的名字呢。”  
“想要叶……进来……”  
“诶，要在葛葉最喜欢的机车做爱吗？”  
“哈啊……啊……”  
葛葉右手的拇指与食指将后穴的褶皱一点点碾展开，粘腻的淫水从开拓过的后穴里一点点流出，十分诱人。  
“叶……还不够吗……已经不行了……”  
粉嫩的阴茎颤抖着，被粘腻的液体弄得湿淋淋的。  
“真的要在葛葉的机车上做爱吗？”  
“想要……叶在我的机车上……啊哈……插入我……”  
“哦？”  
他一步步走向机车上的吸血鬼。  
“快点……”  
恋人的手指直接缠住自己还在后穴的手指，湿热的手指染上微凉的触觉，甬道一阵紧缩，紧紧绞住手指不放。  
“呜呜……嗯啊……那里！那里！”  
“原来葛葉一直没碰那里就已经那么色了啊。”叶坏心眼地用指甲刮蹭着前列腺，“还想看到葛葉更色的样子呢。”  
“不……不要……再碰了……啊要……啊去了！！”  
颤颤巍巍的阴茎前端喷出粘稠的精液，两人的毛衣都被白浊弄得一塌糊涂。  
“呼啊……哈……”  
吸血鬼低喘着，雪白的眼睫上沾着生理泪水，浑身瘫软，扶着后视镜手也掉在一侧。  
“还能让我看到葛葉更色的模样吗？”  
叶拿出葛葉的手指，伸出舌头舔了舔吸血鬼稍尖的指尖，两人的指尖尖端都是粘腻的肠液，叶的舌尖也牵扯出一条透明的银丝。  
“不够……叶……”  
“因为是在葛葉最喜欢的机车上做色色的事情，所以葛葉越来越兴奋了吗？”温柔的男人低下头，亲吻着吸血鬼的唇，舌尖舔舐着吸血鬼的尖牙，涎水控制不住地从嘴中流出。  
两人的项链碰撞，发出叮当的声响。  
吸血鬼的手抓着叶的开衫领子，喉咙里发出呜咽声。  
“叶……”  
他的恋人啊。  
人类将吸血鬼的身体抱起，一把将吸血鬼从后面压住，赤裸白皙的双腿在深蓝色毛衣的衬托下越发雪白，而腿间的液体一点点地从腿根流到脚踝，滴落在地上。  
叶也早已经按捺不住了，抬起他的左腿，解开自己的裤子就扶着自己的阴茎插入吸血鬼的后穴。  
与吸血鬼皮肤截然不同的温度，湿热而又紧致。  
葛葉上半个身趴在机车上，只有一只右腿着地，左腿被叶抬起，后穴的肉棒抽插着，囊袋撞击着臀尖，自己的下体却是在孤零零地晃来晃去，还时不时蹭到冰凉的机车车身，让吸血鬼越发羞耻。  
破碎的呻吟声终于变成了无法压抑的喘气声与叫喊声，平时被吸血鬼精心保养的机车上也满是淫糜的痕迹。  
“叶……不行了……哈……”  
“葛葉……”  
“我的葛葉……”  
恋人在自己的耳边唤着自己的名字，两人的身体相贴，紧密相连。  
第二次高潮再次来临，吸血鬼脑袋一片空白，人类紧紧抱住吸血鬼的身体，炙热的精液直接灌满了吸血鬼的肠道。  
“叶……”  
他已经没了神智，喃喃地唤着恋人的名字。  
“葛葉，我在。”  
人类如猫般舔了舔自己的唇。  
“以后葛葉不要再瞒我了哦。”  
“机车想玩的话，我也可以陪葛葉的哦。”  
“而且衣服这种东西，还是交给恋人吧。”  
“惩罚，还没结束哦。”

the end


End file.
